Eureka the Hedgehog (a work in progress)
Basic info Name: Eureka the Hedgehog (ユーレカヘッジホッグ) Full name: Eureka Launcher Species: Hedgehog Gender: Female Occupation: Scientist, Head Mechanic/Medic of Team Gemini Hobbies: Ex Gear designing and riding, Drawing, and Cycling Height: 3’0 Ability Type: Power Birthdate: July 7 Age: 13 Alignment: Neutral Hair Color: Red with black highlights Fur Color: Red Eye color: Gray Attire: (Coming Soon) Likes: Robots, Wrenches, EX Gears, and Painting Dislikes: (Coming Soon) Favorite Food: Vanilla, Sweet Potato Pie, and Frozen Yogurt Least Favorite Food: Chocolate Weapon of choice: Battle Wrench Love intrest:Nisih the (???)Half demon Weakness: Because of all the cybernetic implants and nanobots In her body she's vulnerable to lighting attacks. lightning will also mess with her tecnopathic powers. Another thing she can't swim. Eureka’s Friends/Enemies Enemies: Varanus the Komodo Dragon Like:Kyros the Sartan Wolf Eureka dislikes: (Coming Soon) Friends: Judas the Wolf, Tyson the Echidna Rival: (Looking) Eureka’s EXGear EX Gear: A bike that Eureka made called Red Torrent. Speed: *** Level 1: Pulls out Battle Wrench to hit her opponents with. Limit: ****** Level 2: Power: ********* Level 3: Cornering: ***** Level 4: Boost level: 5 Level 5: Eureka’s Battle Wrench: Hidden Skills/Ability Hidden Skills/Ability: Hidden Skills/Ability is basically skills that Eureka keeps to himself. No other character would know unless she tells them. She is a technopathy; the ability to control and manipulate electronics with the mind. She possess advanced knowledge and intuitive understanding of technology, being able to analyze and replicate any technological device, improvise their own technology, and combine/hybridize various brands of technology for even more powerful constructs. The user can perceive, understand, control and generate electronic, digital, and radio transmissions without accessing any standard source of communication. The user is in essence a living wireless hub/computer. Eureka has the ability to manipulate technology. It manifested as a special form of telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows physical interaction with machines, even a psychic ability that allows mental interface with computer data. Users can control the flow of intricate machinery and can allow them to assemble or disengage their programming at will. She can operate most technology just by touching or looking. The user controls specific electrons and instructs them which items to engage or disengage. Eureka has a unique ability of seismic sense: she use her earth powers to "feel" even the most minute vibrations in the earth, including the march of ants several meters away and the presence of trees and buildings. Through this heightened seismic sense, Eureka could visualize where people were, their relative distance to her, and their physical build, but unable to visualize faces. Earth Powers Earth Powers: Eureka has the incredibly strong and powerful ability to control and manipulate the earth in any form, from solid rock to mud, which she uses with increasing skill for numerous effects, both offensive and defensive in capabilities, such as flying through the air by riding on a boulder moved Through her powers, hurling rocks of various sizes (even multiple rocks simultaneously) as projectiles at opponents to drive them back or outright crush them, form a gigantic stone fist out of many smaller rocks to attack an opponent, change earth from one state to another (such as shifting mud into a more solid version), and many other techniques. She could create earthen creatures, their link between them and can have their own movements and attacks for her. Stone Cloak: A defensive technic that forms a stone armor around Eureka Stone Vortex: Both a defensive and offensive technic that form a tornado of rock around Eureka. Technopathy Powers Techno-Armor: By using the nanobots in her body she can rearrange the carbon in his body to make his skin as hard as diamond Techno-Regeneration: By using the nanobots in her body she can renew, restore, and growth that makes genomes, cells, organs, organisms, and ecosystems resilient to natural fluctuations or events that cause disturbance or damage. Tech-shield: She can form an invisible energy shield Techno-Summoning: By using the nanobots in her body she can summon or store her gadgets from a pocket diminution instantly. list of Gadgets (These are her invention she created and store in her pocket diminution) Portable Sentry: Flying hologram projector: Weapon Gadget Magna Gauntlets: Two gauntlets that allow Eureka to generate power magnetic fields. It can be use with her natural Earth powers to move objects that where to heavy to move before. She can also creat a magnectic force field with them. Even this theses gauntlets improve her power greatly the battery doesn't last long. At max power they'll run out in 10 min, normal 20 min and if in save power mode 40 min. She made them to be conveniently recharge with electricity, she can use her gauntlets to block lighting attacks and recharge it's battery. Them Song Them Song: Not Alone By Red Personality Personality: Eureka is a very emotional, strong-willed and emphatic person who puts all her heart and effort into the things she does. Enthusiastic about machinery, Eureka feels most at home near cranking gears, whirring bearings and the smell of oil and becomes absolutely giddy when given the opportunity to interact with and learn about such things, causing Judas to mock her as an "engineering otaku" or a "crazy gearhead". She is stubborn and straightforward, often calling others out for their weaknesses and delusions. Eureka is a bit tactful with her honesty and usually only displays this side of herself to her closest Friends. Eureka's stout heart allows her to make difficult and dangerous choices very easily so long as they coincide with her strong sense of duty and morality. Eureka is the type of person who consistently tries her best to aid and support the people around her. As one who values friends above most other things, Eureka is a bit of a worrier and concerns herself with the welfare of people she cares about. Back Story Back Story: (An epic story can’t be rushed) Sir Blackstar (Eureka) Knight Name: Sir Blackstar (obtained the title when he went to Camelot with Ion the Hedgehog and Judas the Wolf during a RP) Knight Name: Knight title Alignment: Nutral Skills: Swordsmanship Weapon: Weapon Name: Trivia Quotes “Don’t worry I’ll patch you up.” “You can’t overpower me!” “I’ll pummel you to a pulp!” Character By Onup147 Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Neutral Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier)